It is known that roller-type slitting and winding machines serve for winding up continuous material, particularly plastic foils and metal foils. The material is wound on core sleeves that are held at both ends by core chucks inserted in the sleeve. Each chuck in turn is rotatably carried on a respective winding arm.
German 33 29 330 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,872) describes a chuck for winding core sleeves and that contains several chuck segments in the form of tube segments that are radially adjustable in a cage, arrayed around a shaft with an equilateral polygonal shape. Rotatable support elements provided between the shaft and the chuck segments serve to move the chuck segments radially outward into a holding position when torque is applied to the journal.
Roller-type slitting and winding machines have to be set up such that they can process core sleeves of different sizes. When the size is changed, the machines have to be adapted as quickly as possible to chucks of changed diameters.